


Dear Caroline

by ireallydowritelikeimrunningoutoftime



Series: The Greatest Showman/Hamilton Crossovers [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Dad P. T. Barnum, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, New Parents, One Shot, P.T. Loves His Daughters, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24344023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ireallydowritelikeimrunningoutoftime/pseuds/ireallydowritelikeimrunningoutoftime
Summary: "Dear Caroline, what to say to you?" His heart was filled with love the moment his daughter was placed in his arms."Dear Theodosia" with P.T. and Caroline (Really short, more of a sequel to That Would Be Enough)
Relationships: Caroline Barnum & P. T. Barnum, Charity Barnum/P. T. Barnum
Series: The Greatest Showman/Hamilton Crossovers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757536
Kudos: 7





	Dear Caroline

Caroline Cornelia Barnum was born at the end of May, right before the turn of spring and start of summer. The labor and birth had gone well, and Phineas had been by Charity's side throughout every second of it. It was now three weeks afterwards, and the new parents were putting their daughter to bed.

"Shhh," Charity coed to the wailing baby in her arms. "Hush now. Go to sleep, my darling." She smiled warmly at her husband, Phineas, who beamed at his wife and daughter.

"Sweetheart, you must be exhausted. Here, let me." Charity let him carefully lift Caroline, rocking her softly as he paced back and forth, with little space in the room. Caroline stopped crying, two big brown eyes identical to his peeking out of the swaddle of blankets. She blinked sleepily at her father, her tiny hand curling around his finger. His heart swelled as he gazed at her, his arms tightening protectively around her. He had never felt such love for anything before, not like this. This was something else entirely, a love so powerful it couldn't be properly expressed in mere words.

"Daddy's here," he whispered to her. "Daddy will always be here for you." He sung a lullaby to her, rocking her in a steady motion.

_"Dear Caroline, what to say to you? You have my eyes, you have your mother's chin; when you came into the world you cried, and it broke my heart." _Little Caroline hummed contently, still grasping tightly to his finger. He thought he might just about burst with pride.__

____

____

_"I'm dedicating every day to you; domestic life was never quite my style." _Caroline smiled at him, her small mouth curling upwards as she closed her eyes. He pressed a kiss to her forehead.__

____

____

_"When you smile, you knock me out, I fall apart, and I thought I was so smart." _Charity joined him, smiling at the touching sight of father and daughter. He put her arm around her, and the two of them gazed at their daughter with identical expressions of love, pride, joy, and a fierce protectiveness.__

____

____

_"You will come of age in our great nation; I'll work and fight for you, and we'll make it right for you. If I lay a strong enough foundation, we'll pass it on to you; we'll give the world to you, and you'll blow us all away, someday, someday..." _The song had succeeded in lulling Caroline to sleep. He gently laid her down on the bed, still trying to believe that this tiny, beautiful, perfect creature was his baby girl. "I'll do whatever it takes," he promised her. "We'll make the world safe and sound for you." He turned to Charity.__

____

____

"I love you, darling. So, so, much."

"I love you, Phin." They both turned to their daughter.

"I love you, Caroline." And for a few blissful moments, everything was perfect. The small room, the cracked walls, their exhaustion from the last few weeks... none of that mattered. They had each other, and that was all they really needed.


End file.
